Bienvenido a mi ventana, otra vez
by Derama17
Summary: "La titilante luz de una vela es mi ultimo recuerdo de ti" Reto ItaDei: "Una piedra en el camino" Dia: 01/04/12


¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! SE que este fic debio haber quedado publicado el domingo primero de febrero para finalizar el reto, pero...tuve problemas con la idea, de verdad, lo siento, lo siento, es que el reto ha sido tang enial que no queria que el final quedara corto, lo siento mucho, en serio perdon. Solo por mi terrible falta les dire que este fic de cierra llevara mas de un capitulo y que espero que quede terminado en quince días maximo, por favor, perdonenme y no me odien T.T

PD.- Igual por las y los que aman el SasuNaru, sentiran que este primer capitulo es un sacrilegio, pero no lo he podido evitar, lo siento T.T pero advierto, aqui hay SasuSaku y NaruHina, lo lamento, de verdad.

* * *

><p><em>Titulo: <em>_**Bienvenido a mi ventanda, otra vez.**__**  
><strong>__Piedra: __**Jade**__**.**__**  
><strong>__Autor del fic:_**_ DeRaMa._**_**  
><strong>__Autor del manga:_**_ Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

><p><em>La titilante luz que brindaba le vela era insuficiente para espantar las brumas de la noche que oscilaban alrededor suyo como espectros sacados de ultratumba. Dormitando a ratos sumido en aquellas falsas tinieblas, sentado sobre la fría e incomoda silla de madera, mirando fijamente la flama de la vela…hipnotizándose con ella para no desviar la vista hacia el cuerpo que reposaba tranquilo sobre la cama, de sus labios una frase se escapaba: "pide un deseo" se escuchaba susurrando a la nada y la ese misma nada lo consumía.<em>

Sus azulinos ojos se abrieron con pesar, los sentí doloridos como resultado de la intensa fiebre de los días anteriores, aunque solo fue una crisis como muchas otras y ya todo el peligro había pasado. Removió su pequeño cuerpo sobre la dura cama tratando de espantar de su mente las reminiscencias de aquel extraño sueño; en el se sentía diferente; grande, fuerte, independiente, sano; nada parecido a su maldita realidad. Un fuerte bufido escapado de sus labios y recorrió aquel cuarto lleno de camas vacías, centrando sus pequeños ojos en el diminuto cuerpo que estaba descansando frente a él pues las sabanas apenas y le cubrían y el día era frio.

Se quito las cobijas de encima y bajo de la cama, dando pequeños brincos para llegar rápido a la otra cama y subirse a ella mientras arrastraba sus propias sabanas; al llegar acomodo las mantas sobre el blanquecino cuerpo de su compañero de suerte, observo su pálido rostro y sus cabellos negros; el niño tendría apenas un año de edad, seis años menor que él. Se quedo arrodillado frente al bebe envolviéndose con su sabana para no pasar demasiado frio. Miro por la ventana que daba al parque para encontrar un paisaje blanco donde algunos niños jugaban divertidos acompañados de sus padres o sus hermanos y un gesto amargo se dibujo en su rostro. Era realmente una broma de mal gusto tener un parque familiar frente a un orfanato.

Para colmo de sus desgracias el orfanato estaba por cerrar pues la principal benefactora había muerto hace no mucho. Hinata era una mujer excepcional que se preocupo por el bienestar de todos y cada uno de los niños y que además tenía un extraño don para saber lo que las personas necesitaban para ser felices. Poco después de que le anunciaron la fase terminal de su cáncer ella se dedico a buscar una familia para los huérfanos de aquel orfanato y su éxito había sido casi rotundo pues logro colocar a la gran mayoría de los niños con las personas perfectas; por ejemplo al raro de Kisame y Zetzu que parecían un pescado y una planta respectivamente, los coloco con una pareja de biólogos que viajaba por todo el mundo, a Kakuzo que tenia una obsesión con el ahorro se convirtió en el hijo perfecto para un comerciante de telas, el hiperactivo de Yahiko, fue a parar con un par de hermanitos tímidos de nombre Konan y Nagato y Hidan se fue con un pintor de templos…por lo que se la pasaba lo mejor del mundo con lo que el hombre le enseñaba respecto a las diferentes religiones.

Y como esos niños que fueron sus principales amigos fueron varios más, pero lamentablemente el pequeño Sai y él se convirtieron en el "casi" que le impidió realizar un trabajo perfecto antes de que la enfermedad finalmente terminara con ella hacia tan solo un par de semanas atrás, desde entonces nadie mas se ocupo de ellos, apenas y si los iban a ver para darles lo suficiente de comer y buscarles otro orfanato. Deidara soltó un profundo suspiro, el principal problema que habían tenido es que el pequeño parecía sufrir de autismo y él…bueno, él era un niño muy delicado que se enfermaba a cada rato y obviamente nadie quería lidiar con un niño enfermo.

Sin ánimos de pensar en algo mas se acomodo cerca de Sai, abrazándolo protectoramente, buscando con ese gesto darse el calor y compañía que el resto del mundo les había negado. Poco a poco el cansancio y los restos de la enfermedad lo fueron venciendo, sumiendo en un sueño donde nuevamente se veía envuelto en brumas y una pequeña vela enfrente de él ardía iluminando un bulto, era una situación extraña pero muy familiar. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo dormido pero un fuerte golpe lo hizo levantarse de golpe alertando sus sentidos, busco por todos lados asustado y sus ojos se toparon con uno de los vidrios rotos por donde una corriente de aire frio se coló erizando su cuerpo, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una pelota al parecer de futbol. Miro confundido, no entendía que pasaba. Había una malla que dividía el parque del orfanato y era imposible que un balón llegase desde allá, además en todo el orfanato no había ningún otro niño aparte de Sai y él, o al menos eso creía.

Los minutos se hicieron largos y su expectativa creció, lo peor de todo era que la corriente de frio disminuía la temperatura del cuarto haciendo que tanto el bebe y como él comenzaran a temblar de frio. El rápido trote en uno de los pasillos lo puso mas nervioso conforme se iban acercando al cuarto deteniéndose en la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cuando escucho la perilla de la puerta girar y la puerta comenzó a abrirse y no había nadie. No pudo evitar moverse nerviosamente sobre la cama al escuchar de nuevo los pasos dentro de aquella habitación, acercándose a donde estaban, su respiración se detuvo de golpe cuando una cabellera negra apareció de repente entre las camas.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron enormemente encontrase con una mirada negra igual de sorprendida que la suya. Frente a él se encontraba un niño pelinegro de profunda mirada, ambos chicos se miraban fijamente sin salir de su asombro pues ninguno entendía que hacia el otro personaje enfrente de él.

-Itachi, ¿encontraste la pelota? – se escucho la voz detrás de la puerta y a los pocos segundos la puerta nuevamente se abrió.

Solo entonces Deidara fue capaz de desviar la mirada hacia la entrada topándose con una mujer de pelo rosa que al igual que el niño frente el no pudo ocultar su asombro al verlo ahí.

-¡oh por Dios! ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! – llamo la mujer acercándose a él con pasos rápidos y tratando de tocarlo pero en el acto se envolvió entre las sabanas para tomar a su compañero y bajo de la cama, ocultando entre la tela el cuerpo de Sai; a lo que la mujer no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse del otro lado comprendiendo en su fiera mirada la desconfianza que le inspiraba.

A los pocos minutos llegaron otros dos hombres, uno pelinegro parecido al niño y el otro rubio; al verlos llegar la mujer se fue contra el rubio y comenzó a gritarle cuestionándole que rayos hacia un niño todavía en el orfanato cuando se supone ya debería estar vacio. Esa fue la señal para que Deidara echara a correr rumbo a la puerta opuesta y saliera del cuarto, entendiendo en su pequeña mente que seguramente esos desconocidos eran gente que querían sacarlo del orfanato y prefirió irse por propio pie antes de que decidieran lastimarlos. Los adultos no tardaron en seguirlo pero el se escondió en un pequeño hueco debajo de una de las escaleras, por donde vio a los mayores pasar.

Se quedo ahí largo rato cubriendo con las sabanas su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Sai pero el frio y su reciente gripe lo hicieron estornudar en repetidas ocasiones, por lo que se arrellano mas en el hueco esperando que nadie lo oyese al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo arder, para su desgracia sus constantes estornudos llamaron la atención del causante de que los adultos los encontraran.

El nombrado Itachi siguió el rumbo de los estornudos y llego hasta ellos, sentándose en cuclillas a una distancia prudente del rubio.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto con su infantil voz.

-¡Que te importa unn! – contesto de manera agresiva pero su voz salió apenas en un hilo debido al incremento de su resfriado.

-Este enfermo…- susurro el pelinegro.

-¡Lárgate! – sentencio el rubio pero su voz apenas y se oía. El esfuerzo que le represento dejarse oír hizo que un fuerte ardor lastimara su garganta sintiendo como su pecho comenzaba a doler junto con su cabeza.

-Mira…- dijo el otro niño mientras abría su abrigo y de su cuello se sacaba un dije en forma de flecha de color verde y se la extendía – es jade, dicen que es para la buena suerte y la salud, aunque yo no lo creo – coloco el dije en el suelo lo mas cerca que pudo del otro infante.

Deidara miro el dije y le pareció conocido, demasiado conocido, pero aun no entendía a donde quería llegar el pelinegro.

-Era de Hinata Sama, mi mamá se lo regalo cuando le dijeron que estaba enferma - Al oír el nombre de aquella mujer los sorprendidos ojos de Deidara se posaron sobre el chiquillo – pero ella murió así que no sirve.

-¿¡que haces con el collar de Hina San! – reclamo con un hilo de voz a pesar de sus esfuerzos porque se dejase oír.

-Ella me lo dio antes de morir, me dijo que esa piedra solo funcionaba para los que necesitaban algo y que con ella no funcionaria porque ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, yo tampoco la necesito así que tal vez a ti te sirva mejor.

Deidara levanto la vista y se topo nuevamente con la profunda mirada del Itachi, no entendía absolutamente nada y simplemente dejo correr los segundos, hasta que nuevamente la voz de uno de los dos hombres llamando a su acompañante los hizo reaccionar. El pelinegro sencillamente se puso de pie y se fue corriendo rumbo a aquella mujer. Deidara distorsiono su rostro en un gesto de incredulidad y amargura. Extendió la mano para tomar el dije y con mucho cuidado de no destaparse demasiado se lo colgó, no por el hecho de que ese extraño niño se lo haya dado, sino por el hecho de que ese dije había sido de Hinata, la única persona que mostro un interés genuino por ellos. Uno vez colocado el colgante se cubrió lo mejor que pudo y arropo a Sai esperando que pronto esos desconocidos se fueran, sin embargo el frio se hacia mas intenso y un profundo sueño comenzaba a dominarlo, poco a poco todo a su alrededor se fue haciendo oscuro, frente a él no brillaba otra cosa que aquella titilante vela alumbrando con su escasa luz un bulto sobre una cama que el vigilaba con insistencia, hacia frio…mucho frio, lo mejor por ese día era dormir, dormir para terminar con aquel frio.


End file.
